¿Amistad?
by sideris-nasute
Summary: Que debes hacer cuando alguien a quien quieres, dice que solo quiere tu amistad, por supuesto, es solo una suposición, ustedes póngale el nombre de los personajes que prefieran


Disclaimer: Los personajes que se le vengan a la mente no me pertenecen

¿Amistad?

¿Que es la amistad?, sino un lazo que nos une…

-Hola-

-Que hay-

-Quería saber si no tienes nada que hacer mañana-

-no… ¿tienes algo en mente?-

-Claro, irías conmigo al parque como a las 6:00 de la tarde, será rápido, ya sabes, no puedo estar tan tarde fuera -

-si, no hay problema, no vemos donde siempre-

-OK entonces nos vemos mañana-

-Bye bye-

Cuelgo y siento un peso menos, por fin, creo haber juntado el valor suficiente, después de años de estar enamorada, típico ¿no?, si contara las noches que he pasado sin dormir, creo hubiese descubierto alguna cura o algo por el estilo, si me hubiese enfocado en ello claro esta, por lo mismo no debo desperdiciar más mi tiempo, es mejor, que rompa mi corazón de una vez y comience a sanarlo o me deje ser feliz a su lado, para hacerlo sonreír.

Me voy a acostar, por alguna extraña razón consigo dormir como nunca, parece, ya no hay nada de temor, estoy preparada para su respuesta.

Me levanto y medito que ponerme antes de bañarme, escojo no lo mas ostentoso, tampoco algo demasiado descuidado, lo tengo.

Mi rutina del día, hasta una hora menos de lo acordado, la verdad me gusta ser puntual, así que decido prepararme para salir, el parque donde estos últimos años hemos convivido, ahí le conocí, apenas tenia 5 años, por eso le he pedido que sea en el mismo lugar, debo tener un serio problema, ya que creo firmemente que la vida es como una espiral, que con la madurez sube de nivel, por eso es necesario cerrar ciclos.

En el lugar me dirijo hacia los columpios donde sé, me vera, me siento en uno, a esta hora ya no hay más niños, solo personas que pasan o las parejas demostrando su amor, pasan unos minutos hasta que siento ha llegado.

-Hola-

-hola-no me levanto y después de unos minutos, se sienta en el otro columpio, el clima es perfecto, la puesta del sol es un buen escenario, como si estuviese planeado en su totalidad, pero la verdad no tengo ningún poder para influir en el clima.

-¿que pasa?, solo me has hablado, para no decirme nada-

-al contrario, he venido dispuesta ha decirte algo-

-¿Qué...estas enamorada?- sonríe

-Si…-mi corazón esta más que acelerado, parece que se me han acabado las palabras

-vienes a decirme de quien, ¿no es así?-

-si…-me volteo hasta ver sus ojos, quiero saber si su respuesta es real y también, por si hay que matar todas las esperanzas

-…-

El que no diga nada me ayuda a acomodar mis ideas y darle sentido a mis palabras

-yo estoy perdidamente enamorada… de… ti- veo sus ojos tristeza, esperaba esta posible respuesta, así que continuare

-no sé desde cuando, solo sé que ya no puedo ocultarlo más, necesito saber, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? ¿Sientes lo mismo?-sigo mirando directo a sus ojos… veo dudas, que aumentan mis esperanzas

-¿sabes? eres una gran amiga y te quiero, siempre has estado conmigo cuando lo necesite, te aprecio mucho… pero… no como tu quieres, lo siento, en verdad, aun así quiero ser tu amigo, si aun quieres?-

¿Como es que quiere mi amistad?, no creo que sea conveniente, ya no será lo mismo, decidí asumir las consecuencias, pero me da esperanza de que tal vez en un futuro podría verme como…

-no… lo siento… discúlpame, pero, no pude controlar este sentimiento, supongo es todo-

-estas diciendo que… ¿ya no quieres ser mi amiga?-

-eso mismo… te quiero como amigo, te quiero como confidente, te quiero como amante, algo que tú no sientes por mi…disculpa mi egoísmo…Adiós-

Parece sorprendido, me doy vuelta camino de vuelta hacia mi casa, apenas cruzo la puerta de mi habitación, rompo en llanto, en uno muy amargo, me duele tanto el pecho, perece se esta fragmentando, puedo sentir como ese dolor quiere salir, debo sacarlo, quisiera gritar y eso hago, las lagrimas que había guardado en mi vida, hoy están aflorando.

Me levanto, por que, me quede dormida, aun siento ganas de llorar, las controlo un poco, mi pecho duele un poco menos, es asfixiante, una sensación muy extraña, cuando pienso y recreo lo que pasó, no voy a arrepentirme, estoy conforme con ello, fui honesta y este es el resultado.

Al inicio de la semana lo veo, eso lo hace un poco difícil, es por eso que me enfoco solo a las labores de la escuela, no niego que siento un hueco, pero algún día tendrá que cerrar.

Me pides una amistad

Que no te puedo dar

Me pides una amistad

Que ha cambiado ya

Por un sentimiento más personal

¿Quieres una amistad?

Cuando, solo te quiero tocar

¿Quieres una amistad?

Cuando, solo te sé amar

¿Quieres una amistad?

Cuando, mi corazón roto esta

Eso es imposible ahora lo sabrás

No puedo verte igual

No puedo borrar sentimientos

No puedo tener arrepentimiento

Por algo que siento

Me pides una amistad

Que se ha complicado demás

Me pides una amistad

Que me puede llevar a la oscuridad

Ser una sombra más

¿Quieres una amistad?

Para recordar lo que no te puedo dar

¿Quieres una amistad?

Para tener más noches de ansiedad

¿Quieres una amistad?

Dime ahora

¿Como piensas que te la puedo dar?

Con todas las emociones fragmentadas

En mi garganta

En mi alma

Este fic no lo hice pensando en algún personaje en particular, le pueden poner el nombre que quieran, nunca pidan una amistad, cuando la otra persona siente algo más


End file.
